Project Fantasy
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: In a world where Demons and other supernatural creatures live peacefully among humans, one Yata Misaki, the last Crow Demon, heads for Shizume to escape her pursuers, not knowing she had lived there as a young child and she had been taken from her Mate within the very same City. Too bad Misaki resolves to hide from the Kings, but Mikoto is equally determined to find her. Fem!Yata.
1. The Crow Demon

**Yo! I really seem to be obsessed with writing Fem!Yata fics lately. This is the third one! I'm really tired and can't think of what else to write here, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-READ-AND-REVIEW-PLEASE-**

"Ne, ne, Misa-nee! Play with us!" Minoru swung from her left arm.

"Play, play!" Megumi echoed with a cheer, latching onto her right leg.

Misaki's wings - safely hidden beneath her skin - twitched in annoyance. She didn't understand why the siblings were so fond of her. She only met them the day before!

_'Probably 'cause I'm a bird_,' Misaki thought with a sweatdrop, eyeing the swishing tails. _'And they're cats... Not that they know I'm a bird. Thank Yatagarasu for glamours_.'

That didn't really make sense either, though, since their parents didn't seem to want her in their house. Then again, anyone with common sense wouldn't want a teen to stay with them when they randomly show up with ripped clothes and looking like they were a runaway. Especially when they weren't of the same kind – as far as they knew, she was just a human girl.

(She really didn't want to find out what they'd do with her if they knew the truth. It was too risky.)

However, Misaki had thrown aside her pride and begged for a safe place to rest, if only for the night. Reluctantly, they had agreed.

She had desperately needed it.

However, she'll need to start moving again soon, otherwise _they_ will catch up.

**. . . . .**

**_The day before..._**

**. . . . .**

In the deep forests, a shadow, barely visible amongst the dense trees, flew recklessly around and through branches. The figure - a young teen girl around the age of 15 - abruptly pulled to a stop mid-air and dropped soundlessly onto the ground. Behind her, a pair of large black crow wings folded against her back and sank into her skin, leaving a tattoo in their place. The girl hastily ducked down and weaselled her way under the tree roots. As she settled in her temporary hiding place, her sharp hazel eyes scanned the surroundings. She tersely pushed a lock of chestnut coloured hair behind an ear when it threatened to block her vision.

'_Have I lost them?_' The girl named Yata Misaki questioned herself. She strained to hear, but only the natural sounds of the forest meet her pointed ears. Minutes ticked by peacefully and Misaki allowed herself to relax.

Silently, she studied her hands, taking in the sharp talon like claws and the black markings starting at her palms. The markings, along with her claws, pointed ears, sharp eyes and black wings were a clear announcement of what she was to any who laid eyes on her un-glamoured form - a Crow Demon.

And most likely one of the last, too. As far as Misaki knew, she was the only one to have been seen in quite a few decades after her kind suddenly disappeared.

History states that many types of bird demon use to live alongside humans, land creatures and sea bound demons until they all started to mysteriously vanish. The Crow Demons were the last remaining air creatures left.

Misaki knew all this. She knew that it was because of what she was that her pursuers were so desperate to re-capture her.

She was fast approaching maturity, and with no sign of her destined Mate so far as well as no family to speak of, she had no one to protect her in her most vulnerable state. She really didn't want to become a breeding mare - or whatever the term is for a crow - for _them_.

A bush rustled nearby, causing Misaki to tense. Her heart leapt into her throat when she spotted the ears.

_The pure white fox ears._

Misaki didn't bother sticking around to find out if it was only an animal and not a demon.

She bolted.

. . . . .

'_And that's how I found myself on these Cat Demons doorstep_.' Misaki mused to herself as she swung her arm lightly and walked around in a circle, the two Kittens positively cackling with glee.

The only way to escape _them_ was for the Crow to head to Shizume City, which she knew was under the protection of two different Kings - the Red King and the Blue King.

(Or at least it was until the Kagutsu Crater incident happened, which resulted in the death of the previous Blue King. But Misaki did hear that the newest Red King lived there and she was sure the new Blue King'll show eventually…)

She'd heard that the Silver King circles the skies above in a blimp and that the Gold King also resided nearby, so she really couldn't think of a better place to hide.

It wasn't like _they_ would be stupid or daring enough to follow her there, right?

(What made her uneasy was that she didn't actually know to answer to that.)

She had thought about seeking out one of the Kings for help, but the idea of approaching one of them when her stalker is -

"Misa-nee!"

Right. She'll give it more thought later.

For now, she had two hyperactive cats to deal with.

**. . . . .**

"Mikoto."

Laid out on a coach within the building that served as both a bar and the base of HOMRA, the Red King opened his eyes to glance at the speaker. Kusanagi Izumo gazed back evenly.

"Hmm?"

"The Colourless King has been spotted heading in this direction. According the some of the rumours it appears he's chasing something – or rather, some_one_." The blond Vampire revealed. He seemed strangely apprehensive.

The new Colourless King, a Fox Demon, name unknown, was the only King among them to not have any Clansmen, and only interacts with those of his own kind., Mikoto absently recalled.

(Excluding the Silver King – the only thing he knew about the First was his name. He wasn't even sure _what_ he was.)

"So?" The Werewolf didn't see how this concerned him – he didn't care about the actions of the other Kings unless his Clansmen had gotten involved or were about to be.

Suoh Mikoto didn't care about much these days. Not since _she_ was taken from right under his nose all those years ago.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed when Izumo hesitated. The blond was rarely bothered by anything outside of his Mate or his bar being destroyed.

"Some of the rumours say that the person he's chasing appears to be a Demon girl nearing maturity." He paused, glancing away uneasily. "To be more specific – a _Crow Demon_ nearing maturity."

Unlike other supernatural creatures or humans, Demons don't go through puberty. Instead, once they reach a certain age, they go through maturity. As they do so, any features, such as markings or extra appendages will go through a sudden change as they reach adulthood. Demons are incredibly vulnerable while this happens, thus they are usually hidden away by either their family, Mate, or both. Reaching maturity also meant they were ready to reproduce.

(Izumo could guess why she was being chased, not that it was hard to figure out. The new Colourless King was becoming well known for being a merciless power-hungry psychopath, and this girl was the last known Crow Demon.)

The Werewolf's eyes widened. "Are they true?" He demanded harshly, a growl rumbling deep in his throat as he sat up. Demons reach maturity on their 16th birthday; _she_ was taken from him when she was estimated to be around 2 years of age. That happened 13, nearly 14 years ago. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

Izumo nodded warily. "I'm about 90 percent sure. I already sent off all available Clansmen to keep an eye out. If the locations, dates and times are correct, they should be here any day now."

"If they spot the little Crow, they are to immediately call in and watch out for her until I get there. _They are not to approach at all_." The King ordered, his Aura bubbling furiously beneath his skin.

"And the Colourless King?" Kusanagi questioned rhetorically. His glasses reflected the light in the bar, hiding whatever emotions were showing in his eyes.

"He's mine to deal with." Mikoto's lip curled into a snarl briefly. "If this little Crow really is her, then…"

The Werewolf's eyes seemed to glow red and when he spoke, his voice was nothing but a deep, menacing and guttural growl.

"_I'll need to teach him not to touch what belongs to me_."

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**Considering my usual length with my other K stories/chapters, this is pretty long. Aren't you impressed!**

**(Kidding, kidding.)**

**By the way, can you guess who Izumo's Mate is going to be? It's not set in stone yet, so you may be able to influence my choice!**

**(Also, can anyone come up with a better title? Project Fantasy isn't exactly ****_creative_****)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	2. Shizume City

**Yo! sorry for the long wait, I've had a bit of writers block. It took ****_ages_**** to finish typing this up, so I apologise if it's not that well done.**

**I've nothing else to say, so, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

Coming here was a bad idea. Misaki glanced around in paranoia. She knew that Shizume was a pretty big city, but she still hadn't expected there to be so many people, so many different species. Having been raised in relative isolation, a place like this was stifling. It didn't help that she was certain she was being watched. The only reason she wasn't panicking was that, unlike her usual chasers, these presences weren't hostile. Instead, they almost seemed… curious, or even protective.

'_What a stupid thought_,' Misaki chided herself. She tugged the beanie lower over her face. The cat demons had surprised her by giving her some old clothes they had tucked away. Now dressed in a long sleeved white shirt over an open backed tank-top, knee-length green shorts and an old pair of sneakers with a glamour covering her demonic features, she looked just like a typical rebellious teenager – not that she was aware of that.

Despite her misgivings of the crowded city, she was sure her pursuers had temporarily stopped chasing her, most likely wary of entering the overlapping territory of three different Kings. If there had only been the Red and Gold King, they probably would have decided to risk it, but obviously, like her, they had heard of the Blue King awakening and taking over the organisation previously lead by the former Blue King, SCEPTER 4. She didn't know what his name was, though she did know he was around the same age as the Red King.

Currently, she was searching for a place to hide. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up soon, she could _feel_ it. Misaki's brows furrowed as she ducked into an ally, a hand rising to grip at her shirt over her aching heart.

That was another thing. Ever since she set foot in this city, a strange longing and empty feeling in her chest had been bothering her. The woman who raised her had said she was taken from someone – who she always says loved her, but never said who it was - in order to keep her safe. Was it possible that the place she spoke of was Shizume?

"No way," the Crow Demon spoke aloud. "What are the chances of that…?"

She couldn't shake the suspicion that she was right. Misaki bit her lip. Should she search for them?

'_No_,' she sighed. '_Too dangerous. What if they catch up to that person? If that person really does love me, then I can't do that to them_.'

Hardening her resolve, she exited the ally and headed in the direction opposite the way her instincts were trying to lead her.

There was a park nearby. Maybe there was a tall enough tree she could sleep on until she found another place to stay?

Well, after she shook off whoever was still following her first. A smirk crossed her face. They may have the home advantage – assuming they were residents of Shizume – but Misaki was an expert escape artist.

Using her small size, she sped up and easily slipped through the crowd.

**-LINE-BREAK-**

"She's here," Mikoto muttered the second his little crow entered the city. Izumo and Tatara exchanged glances behind him.

"Shall we go for a walk, then, King?" Tatara pipped up with her signature gentle smile on her face.

"Hn," Mikoto headed out the door, hearing the two follow in his footsteps after Izumo finished locking up. The others were all out searching and keeping an eye out for the Crow Demon. He wondered what she looks like now, whether she was still small for her age, or if she had long hair or short hair.

He had found her abandoned and on the verge of death from starvation, and when he had first picked her up, Mikoto never would have guessed she was the age she was. She had been so small, her tiny wings and hair a filthy and ruffled mess. Her wide hazel eyes, so innocent and trusting as she reached for him…

Mikoto had fallen in love with her immediately.

And then, only a few days later, she was gone, with him powerless to stop her from being taken. If he hadn't been friends with Izumo by the time it had happened, Mikoto probably would've gone on a rampage. As it was, it took years and a lot of persuasion to get him to stop skipping school to go prowling throughout the city. By then, he had already built up quite a reputation of his violent nature. The only good thing that came from that was him catching Tatara's attention, which resulted in her stalking him and Izumo finding his Mate in the cheerful human girl.

Mikoto had made sure to track down the people who put her in the hospital on Izumo's behalf, and though the blond never said anything, he knew his friend was aware of the reason he did so.

Sometime after meeting Tatara, on one of the days he decided to skip school, the girl had gotten distracted and separated from both him and Izumo. By the time they tracked her down, she had managed to get into quite a bit of trouble with the local gang.

It was then, when someone pointed a gun at Tatara and seeing the open fear on Izumo's face when he realised they wouldn't make it in time to stop the girl from being killed, that caused him to awaken as a King. He knew the pain of losing a Mate. He didn't want Izumo to go through that, and he wasn't sure when it happened, but Tatara had become his friend too.

He had snapped. The next thing he'd been aware of was being surrounded in fire, ashes and a sword hanging over his head as his friends stared at him in shock.

Tatara had been rather smug once getting over her surprise.

"_I told you so_," she had said.

Izumo's phone ringing brought him back to reality.

"Hello? Yes, are you sure? Where? Ok, keep watching. We're on our way."

Mikoto could only hear one side of the conversation, but he got the gist. One of his Clansmen had found her. As if hearing his thoughts, the pull on his chest got stronger.

"Where is she?" Mikoto demanded as soon as the blond hung up.

"Not too far, but she seems to know she's being followed. If she can manage to keep ahead of a King, then it won't be long before she loses them." Izumo stated seriously. "On top of that, the sun's setting. She'll be able to use that to her advantage if you don't catch her before dark," he warned.

The King grunted and turned away. "I know."

Following Izumo's directions, they meet up with an apologetic Kamamoto.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. After I called, she bolted. I couldn't keep track of her."

Tatara's hopeful expression fell. "Ah, it's not your fault. What does she look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at her face but she's short. Is she really nearly sixteen? I've seen twelve year olds taller than her." Kamamoto shook his head. "A white shirt, green shorts, a dark beanie and worn sneakers was what she was wearing. I don't think they belong to her; they were a bit too big."

"Good job," Izumo patted his shoulder. "We can use this information to keep a better look out for her. Let the others know for me."

The other blond nodded, and, bowing goodbye, headed off again.

"She's avoiding me," Mikoto said, his voice sullen.

His two friends blinked in unison.

"Mikoto… are you sulking?" Izumo sounded disbelieving. "Never mind. Maybe she doesn't know it's you she's avoiding."

"No… she knew I was coming." He rubbed his chest, the pull getting fainter as his little crow moved further away. Why was she running away from him?

"King?" Tatara placed a hand on his arm.

"It's getting dark," he muttered in return. She was too far away now; by the time he caught up, she would blend into the darkness too well to be caught, even with their connection guiding him to her.

'_Tomorrow_,' Mikoto promised. '_I'll catch you, my Little Crow, and never let you out of my sight again_.'

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**So, genderbend Tatara ended up winning in my decision on who would be Kusanagi's mate, as you can tell. This chapter ended up being more about Mikoto than Yata then I planned, but I'm not too bothered.**

**Reviews make me happy. You want me to be happy, right? *puppy dog eyes***

**Thanks for reading!**

**By-by baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	3. The Queen: Running & Chasing

**Yo! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Glad to know you guys like this story~**

**I feel the need to warn you all about something, though. When Mikoto finds Misaki, it isn't instantly going to be all sunshine and daisies. Misaki will feel safe with him, yes, but she won't immediately love and trust him. And as for Mikoto… he lost her once, and he doesn't want a repeat, so he's going to be rather possessive and obsessive with keeping Misaki close to him. He remembers her as a small, fragile and cuddly toddler. Obviously, she isn't just going to take being treated like that lying down. But don't worry. Above all, Mikoto wants to keep Misaki happy and safe (with him of course), so he isn't going to force her to do anything besides staying beside him.**

**Also, Project Fantasy isn't just rated M for future smut. There will be other reasons. It will have rather dark bits later on.**

**Friendly reminder; the Colourless King is capable of possessing people and absorbing both their personalities and powers. This is important.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

_"Misaki-san!" The twelve year old Crow Demon ran up to her caretaker. A blinding smile lit up for face as small black wings fluttered behind her._

_'Misaki' looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. A tiny upturn of her lips made her otherwise cold features approachable. Her eyes, a beautiful pink colour, were sad. On the top of her head were two white fox ears. A matching tail curled up behind her._

_The two lived in a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. No one could find them here. The reason for this was because the house wasn't actually a house, but a secret underground bunker that only Misaki knew the location of. Not even the young child could lead someone to this place, for she had never once left._

_That child's real name was unknown, so Misaki named her Yatagarasu after the great bird in mythology, sometimes calling her Yata for short._

_Yata didn't have a concept of time while staying underground. Neither did Misaki. Both slept when they were tired, ate when they were hungry, or otherwise spent time doing anything they could think of to pass time. Misaki was the one who raised and took care of her. She taught her how to read, write, talk, and even helped her learn how to fly (well, as much as she could in such a confined space)._

_What Yata loved, though, was stories about the outside. Misaki told her everything she could think of, and when she had to leave get resupply food and water, she always brought something back with her, whether it be flowers or leaves or insects. Anything that could easily be picked up off the ground and carried back._

_Yata loved all of it._

_Despite that, the one thing she wanted most was to fly through the open air. To fill the void that no amount of stories or souvenirs could make disappear. In Yata's own childish reasoning, she figured soaring between the clouds like a proper bird demon was the only thing that would make her truly happy._

_"What is it, Yata?" Misaki had a soothing voice that was somewhat at odds with her appearance. Bedtime stories always had the crow demon nodding off in seconds._

_Yata steeled her nerves. "Can I go flying outside?" She asked hopefully._

_Misaki gave a sigh, and the child's expression fell. "You can't, Yata. It's too dangerous. You know that."_

_Every day, without fail, Yata would try her luck. When she was younger, she used to throw a fit and yell at the fox demon. Not once did she get angry. Eventually Yata realised the tirades only made Misaki sad and herself guilty._

_Yata had never told her caretaker about that void inside her. It was bothering her more than usual to the point of being painful and before she could stop, she found herself blurting out her frustration._

_"But flying outside is the only way I'll be happy! And being in the sky will make me feel better, right?" She wrapped her arms and wings around her, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes._

_"What… do you mean? Feel better?" For once the woman sounded and looked completely lost. At any other time, Yata probably would've found it funny. She finally managed to make her lose her composure! Realisation crossed her face._

_"Y-yeah. It's like… something is missing, all the time. I need to fill it up. Flying will do that, right?" She sniffled. Misaki looked even sadder now. She pulled the girl into her lap, curling her tail and arms around her._

_"No, it won't, Yata. Nothing you find will; some_one _will. That someone looked after you for a short while before I got you. That person loves you, but if you stayed, it would have only put you both in danger. Maybe… maybe when you're older, the two of you might meet again."_

_"NO!" A scream rang though the air_-

-And Yata Misaki jerked awake. Her eyes snapped open.

Beneath the tree she laid upon, a little boy ran past chasing after an equally young girl. Dangling from his hand was what appears to be a worm. The boy laughed while the girl shrieked at him.

Misaki huffed out a breath, her panic subsiding and heartbeat returning to normal. She slumped back against the tree trunk.

Perhaps sleeping in a park with a school nearby wasn't the best idea.

She thought about going back to sleep – because it was still _way_ too early – but she was didn't think she'd be able to after that scare. And she was hungry, too.

She leapt down and casually made her way out, ignoring the startled looks she received. She thought about the dream she had of the past, of back when she'd lived so innocently with Misaki the fox demon in their faux life of peace. She could never repay the woman for taking her in even if it meant endangering her own life.

For staying behind and giving the crow demon enough time to escape.

Appetite gone, Misaki disappeared into the crowd.

As harsh as it sounds… she hoped the fox demon died quickly.

**-LINE-BREAK-**

Despite it being so early in the morning, HOMRA was bustling with life as various members popped in and out to get orders from Izumo of what to do, where to patrol, report in or other such things.

The King merely watched from the couch with Anna by his side, surprisingly not still sleeping. He'd woken up rather agitated earlier, but calmed down just as quick; apparently something startled his mate badly enough to affect him.

Tatara noticed all this even as she cheerfully chattered to those who came up to her to say hello. The only ones to stick around were the 'regulars'; Kamamoto, San-chan, Dewa, Fujishima and Chitose. The others (and Tatara struggled to remember all of their names, unlike Izumo who somehow managed too) usually didn't drop by the bar, preferring to only come in when called.

To Tatara, it showed that even if they weren't around much, they still respected the red-headed werewolf, putting off everything (even school, jobs, holidays and family gatherings) to help find the King's mate.

She'd even heard a few refer to her as 'Queen', reasoning that until they learnt what her name was, it was a lot better than calling her 'the crow demon' or 'Mikoto-san's/King's mate' all the time. The nickname was catching on pretty quickly. It seemed to amuse the King, too.

"Ne, once we find King's mate, we'll have a King, Queen and Princess!" Tatara strolled over to Kamamoto and spoke to him, seeing as Izumo was still busy and probably wouldn't appreciate her going over to bother him about something so trivial.

The other looked bemused. Tatara kept chatting. "Hmm, I think Izumo would be a Knight, because he's the King's trusted right hand. Ah! We need a Prince, too."

"Err… what would Totsuka-san be?" Kamamoto was too polite sometimes. Most of the others would've scolded her for bringing up something so stupid. Like when she compared HOMRA to chess. Which was similar to what she was doing now. "Totsuka-san? Are you alright?"

Tatara blinked. "Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine! You know, I'm totally into music right now! I'm learning how to play the guitar."

The man allowed the subject change. The two talked – with Tatara doing most of the talking – before she drifted away when the others came over and drew the large man into a conversation about the latest game in the arcade.

The nineteen year old fiddled with her earring absently and took a seat at the far end of the bar to look out the window. She really couldn't wait to meet the crow demon, and not just because she was the King's mate. The few girls that had joined HOMRA were a bit too boyish to have proper girls days outs or sleepovers with (Anna didn't count; she was still a child, no matter how mature), and Tatara hoped the young demon would at least agree to hang out with her. Not that she wouldn't like her any less if she turned out to be a tomboy like the others.

Tatara pouted slightly. She really wanted to meet her!

(And convince her into helping kidnap all the girls to go on a shopping trip. Or maybe a movie night. Or both. Tatara hadn't decided yet.)

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**I threw that last line in just before posting it. It was my sad attempt at humour. Feel free to ignore it.**

**This turned out to be more of a pointless filler than I was going for. Hmm. I'll try to make up for it next chapter.**

**San-chan is Bando for those who haven't read K: Memory of Red. It's a nickname some of them call him by. Mikoto is constantly referred to as King and not by name since it's in Totsuka's POV.**

**Jeez, though. I hadn't expected to have this written up so soon. I need help though.**

**Q1. Should I genderbend any other characters? If yes, out of these characters, who? (Dewa, Shohei, Eric.) If genderbent, these will be their pairings. If not, they will only be friends. (Chitose/Fem!Dewa, Bando/Fem!Shohei, Fujishima/Fem!Eric.)**

**Q2. What the hell do I do with Fushimi? Should he remain a red-turned-blue traitor, not have been part of the Red Clan but joined the Blue Clan instead, or something else (please make a suggestion yourself)? Or should he still be just a middle school student at this point?**

**Q3. What species should other K characters be? Mikoto is a werewolf. Yata is a crow demon. Kusanagi is a vampire. Totsuka is a human. The Colourless King is a fox demon. I need ideas of what to make the others, please!**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
